Judith Chapman (Taken)
Judith Chapman (Poorna Jagannathan) is the main villainess of "ACGT", episode 2.13 of NBC's Taken (airdate June 2, 2018). She was the head of an illegal organ transplant organization, operating under the dark web site known as Transplanttourist.com. In order to retrieve organs for her business, Judith had her associates kidnap people they found on the National Medical Database that were matches for the organs they needed. The episode opened with Judith having her associates kidnap Ryan Grant and Elizabeth Warner, the former of whom was the son of CIA analyst Colin Grant. Colin contacted Christina Hart to rescue Ryan, and while her team was able to find Ryan and several of Judith's other victims, Elizabeth had already been taken to have her lungs used in an operation of her latest client's son. Judith informed her client, Volkoff, that a "donor" had been found for his son Oliver, claiming the donor to be a man who died in a motorcycle accident. The evil Judith then visited Elizabeth in her makeshift hospital, telling a nearby doctor to keep her sedated until the surgeon she'd hired, Dr. Anton Ruiz, arrived. After Harden Kilroy discovered Judith's dark web site, he used it to track down Judith's latest targeted victim, a man in New York named Ed Phillips. The team sent in Bryan Mills to pose as Ed while wearing a tracking device, only for the plan to go awry when one of the masked abductors tased Bryan, causing the device to short circuit. As Santana managed to find Anton and force him at gunpoint to drive her to where Bryan was being held, Judith found herself confronted by Volkoff regarding the delay on his son's operation, threatening to shut down her business if the operation didn't go as planned. Upon seeing Bryan attempting to escape with Elizabeth, Judith put the makeshift hospital on lockdown and ordered her henchmen to take care of Bryan while making sure not to harm Elizabeth and potentially damage her lungs, while also revealing her intention to move her operation to Boston now that the authorities were on her trail and have a different doctor perform Oliver's operation. After forcing Volkoff to agree to the change of plans, Judith prepared to transport him and Oliver to her Boston facility, forcing her pilot at gunpoint to prepare the helicopter despite not having clearance to fly. Judith's henchman then came onto the roof with a drugged Elizabeth (having managed to make off with her as Bryan fought off Judith's other cohorts), with Judith telling Volkoff to let her do her job when he expressed worry over Elizabeth. Bryan ran up to the roof and was able to subdue Judith's henchman, only to be held at gunpoint by Judith. When Bryan lambasted Judith for playing God and caring more for money than human lives, the evil Judith justified her actions by proclaiming that hospitals played God with people's lives all the time and that her business was just "supply and demand". After arguing that Volkoff didn't care where his son's organs came from, however, Judith was promptly knocked out from behind by Volkoff, who revealed that he had no knowledge of the true nature of Judith's business. Judith was presumably arrested off-screen along with her henchmen. Quotes *(Bryan: "What is the financial reward for playing God? The price tag on that girl's life?") Spare me your sanctimony. Do you know how many hospitals and doctors play God every day? Happens in every Triage, the OR, the ER. They don't save them. (Bryan: "You can justify it any way you want. Bottom line....is you're gonna kill that girl.") But I'm saving that boy. Supply and demand, just the way the world works. You think his father even cares about how the sausage is made? If he didn't pay me, he'd find someone else to do it." (Judith's callous justification for her illegal operation) Gallery Judith Chapman Reveal.png|Judith's villainous reveal Judith Chapman pistol.png Judith Chapman Bryan pistol.png Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested